Secret Santa
by zkjanie
Summary: It's Christmas time. Zuko and Katara's teacher decides to hold a Secret Santa project. What'll happen when Zuko and Katara get each other? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Here's one for Christmas, which won't come for a while now.

Secret Santa

"Okay, class, settle down. Now, I know you're all excited for Christmas, but I thought maybe we should do something different. Anyone here ever heard of a 'Secret Santa'?" Professor Pakku asked. Every year, his class would always have their usual small Christmas party with Christmas cookies and the same movie, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Every year was the exact same. That's why this Professor Pakku decided to make it a little different this year. A group of hands shot straight up into the air signaling that they've heard what a 'Secret Santa' was.

"Good, good. Now, as for you who don't know, a Secret Santa is when a group of people put their names in a jar or container and then, one-by-one, they come up and randomly choose a name and, oh you'll get it once you start." Professor Pakku said. "Okay now, I'm going to give all of you a slip of paper. I want you all to write your name on it neatly, fold the paper once, and put it in this stocking." One-by-one, the students came up and put their names in the stocking, starting with Aang, then Katara, then Zuko, then Sokka, and so on. When everyone's names were in the stocking, Professor Pakku picked up the name filled sock and walked down each aisle as each student dug their hands into it and randomly chose a name. Luckily nobody got their own name.

"Okay, now for the rules of this project: There will be nothing inappropriate, no threats, no blackmailing, nothing like that. Oh, and you must keep your name a secret. Don't go off telling each other." Professor Pakku said. Everyone finally looked at their names. Half of the class yelled in glee, while the other half groaned in disappointment. Katara was one of the ones who groaned. She got Zuko. But what she didn't know was that Zuko also groaned for he got her.

"Okay, now you can all deliver your letters and whatever you're going to send to your secret pal between today and Christmas Eve. Just make sure no one's watching when you do this." Professor Pakku replied right as the bell rang. Everyone quickly ran out of their classes and to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, Katara, who'd you get?" Toph asked.

"You know we're not supposed to tell anyone, Toph!" Katara said back.

"Oh come on, I'll tell you who I got." Toph offered.

"What makes you think I'm going to fall for that? You've done those kinds of jokes on me a million times already! Besides, you're not even the class."

"Oh, forget you." Toph quickly ran to the lunch line, leaving Katara alone at the table, giving her enough time to write a short letter to her secret pal, Zuko. Once she finished, she quickly folded it up and stuck it in her notebook; just as Toph was coming back with her lunch.

"God! The line is so freakin' long! It takes forever just to get to the milk line!" Toph complained, as Sokka and Aang made their way to their table with their lunches.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Katara opened her sack lunch and started eating her stewed sea prunes.

"Not much, I can't wait to start writing my letter for the secret santa thing. I got Suki!" he said. But right as he finished his sentence, he quickly covered his mouth, realizing that he accidentally said who his secret pal was.. But Aang, Katara, and Toph just laughed.

"Oh, Sokka." They laughed. They kept on eating their lunches, but some people in the cafeteria left a little earlier to drop off the letters on their secret pal's desk, including Katara. She secretly entered the classroom and secretly looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then she secretly left the letter on Zuko's desk and secretly left the room. She made it to Toph, Aang, and Sokka, just as the bell rang for class.

Everyone ran to their seats. A lot of the students found a letter or gift on their desks. She quickly glanced at Zuko. Seeing as he succeeded in getting the letter, she turned back to her envelope and carefully opened it. Oh, how she wished it was Jet. But she wasn't sure yet and she read the letter.

_**Dear Katara, **_

_**Um, How ya doing? I'm doing fine, in case you **_

_**Wanted to know. I don't really know what to write, **_

_**so I drew you a picture instead at the bottom of the **_

_**paper. Hope you like it.**_

_**From, Anonymous.**_

Katara looked at the bottom and found a beautifully drawn fire. _Oh, wow, that is really good! This 'anonymous' person must be really good at drawing! Ooh! I really hope it's Jet!_

To be continued…

Well I hope you liked it! I got this idea of a Secret Santa type of thing after I read Junie B Jones, First Grader: Jingle Bells, Batman Smells( P.S. So does May). Written by: Barbara Park.

R'n'R

-zkjanie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I was just thinking of what Katara would get.**

Secret Santa

Zuko looked around the room and saw that everyone else in the class was busy reading their letters and opening their gifts. So he decided to do the same. He first opened up his gift and found a fairly small statue-like thing in the shape of a water droplet. He just stared at it in awe until he realized that he hadn't even opened up his letter yet. He opened up the envelope and started reading.

_**Dear, Zuko**_

_**Hi, um, how you doing? You know it's weird, **_

_**we see each other everyday at school, yet I know **_

_**almost nothing about you. And, to be honest, I **_

_**never thought you would end up as my partner. **_

_**But I've decided to give this project a chance.**_

_**From, your secret pal.**_

He reread the letter and also decided to try out this little project. Then he thought to himself as he looked around to see who might be his secret pal. _Well, this person certainly has a lot of optimism. I just hope it's a girl ,cuz- -. _His train of thought was interrupted when Jet came up to him.

"Hey, dude, what'd your letter say?" Jet asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" Zuko quickly shoved his letter and gift into his bag preventing Jet from being able to see it. If Jet did read it, he would do anything to get his hands on the other letters he would soon get.

"A-hem! Everyone back in your seats! It's time for class!" Professor Pakku said. All the students scurried to their seats and got out their notebooks. "Okay, now, time for history, who here knows…blah, blah, blah…"everything Professor said went through one ear and out the other as Katara and Zuko both cautiously looked around, hoping that Professor Pakku won't catch them, trying to find their secret pals. They were too busy looking for each other that they hadn't noticed how quickly the time went by. Before they even knew it, the dismissal bell had rung. It was time to go home.

_RING!!!!!_ Everyone ran out of the school and went their separate ways. Katara walked out talking with Toph.

"So, what's up, Toph?" Katara asked. Toph replied but Katara was too stuck on wondering who her secret pal was to listen to Toph.

"--But, you know, it's all good." Toph finished. Toph turned to Katara, but when she felt that Katara wasn't listening, she stopped and through a rock at Katara and smirked. Katara immediately turned around.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Katara asked angrily. Toph smirked again. "What?!"

"Who are you thinking about?" Toph asked slyly. Even though Toph was blind, she had something like a sixth sense in her feet where she was able to "see with her feet" and feel vibrations in the ground to tell what other people were thinking. Katara turned to Toph with a questionable face and asked what she was talking about.

"Oh, what, too scared to tell me who you're thinking about?" Toph teased.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?"

"I can tell you're thinking about someone. Who is it? If I were you, I'd spill instead of me finding out myself later." Toph said.

"All right, fine. I'm just wondering who my secret pal is, and if _my _secret pal liked what I got them. That's all." Katara replied.

"Oh, hmm."

"What do you mean 'hmm'?" Katara asked. But right as she finished talking, she accidentally tripped over a rock and was about to fall to the ground when, she suddenly felt someone's arms around her, luckily, stopping her from falling. She looked up to find Zuko standing there. Apparently, Zuko was walking the other way when Katara tripped.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Zuko yelled and walked away. Katara kept her eyes lingering on Zuko as he walked. But then turned back to Toph as she asked if she was okay.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Katara replied. She and Toph kept on talking the way home, but Katara just couldn't help but keep thinking about her secret pal and Zuko.

However, Zuko, just like Katara, still wasn't able to get his secret pal and her out of his mind all the way home.

**To be continued…**

**Well, hope you liked it. XD**

**I'll try to update faster next time.**

**R'n'R**

**-zkjanie**


End file.
